banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doodle2411/What is Siren gonna look like for Series 3?
Welp I'm sure most of you will know this by now but if not SPOILERS (obviously)... Siren is the series 2 champion and because of that I have now painted a huge target on my back (no puns intended since im an artist) so for Siren to stand up to the robots that I have seen so far, it needs to be upgraded. So the 3 main criterias being worked on are: the weapon, the speed and the armourment. When I was waiting for heat G to come out, I curiously simulated all of the possible matches I would potentially face, and the one that scared me the most were the pushers "Nimbus Force" and "Maria The German" the biggest reason was their advantage in speed and pushing power and 8/10 times they would destroy the weapon or pit Siren (so I'm quite lucky I feel that I made it to the final) and even though the weapon was powerful, it couldn't properly disable a robots control board or do what it was built to do which was CLAMP, granted it almost threw Stickman and Nimbus OOTA but that wasnt satisfying enough. No for those who watched my Introducing... Trident!!! video (if not then you can watch it here, watch it, watch all my videos, send me presents!!! : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IchuctDn6DA) then you've pretty much already seen Siren 3.0, but the only similarity between the two will be the body shape and the ramplates at the front but thats about it. Siren 3.0 will use the Z-tek HP instead of the regular ones used in Siren and Trident so it will be a lot faster and make it easier to get a rear or side attack. it also has a lower ground clerance than them both meaning it will be harder to get under aswell. One big problem with siren throughout the series was that the flipper base of the weapon layed on to of the opponents robot leaving siren technically weaponless as the swords couldnt hit through the wedges, it was also a tall weapon and as you could see in the 1.5 bonus artists 4 way melee it got stuck under the bridge meaning it couldn't finish the job, so the way I've resolved this is by making the weapon a lot shorter and cause 90% of the burst motors are protected by the ram plates, there is less chance of the swords falling off. The swords have been changed to the pike strips so when given the chance will get a better grip on the opponent, and since it is shorter there is less weight to push up so it is more powerful and in testing can make a robot go OOTA so better make sure you have a scrimech or you're really heavy cause otherwise Siren 3.0 will get you. The only problem with making it shorter is that it will be harder to grab onto robots, but making it shorter has also strengthend it in a weird way and it is quite deadly once it does eventually grip on. The weapon also acts as a scrimech and as long as the wedges dont fall off, it will self right. And finally cause it is me, Siren 3.0 has a new coat of paint and in my opinion looks a lot better than what I did for Siren, cause now IT HAS BUBBBLES!!!! FEAR IT XD the catchphrase on the bottom reads "The tide will come in once more" which in Atlantian means "Siren will never go down, the only way to win is if you kill her before she kills you." Beware to everyone in the Banter Wars community cause the champ with the clamp will return and when she does, you'd better get out of her way, cause she ain't giving up her trophy without a fight!!! -Doodle ^_^ Category:Blog posts